


each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me

by quqin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Clay | Dream, M/M, Prince Dave | Technoblade, idk what I'm doing lmao, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quqin/pseuds/quqin
Summary: "Nevermore will dreams expire.Keep it burning, guard the fire.Hold my hand and don't let go.Feel my heart and you will know."(or, a one-shot collection where i take requests/write down sudden + short ideas for dnb as a side project)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	1. let the love consume the night

**Author's Note:**

> *rattles food bowl against the floor* u thought u’d eat well from my writing? No. from now on only dog food. Consume this terrible content that this rat provides. 
> 
> akdfjnSKDFNJ uhhHh okay so p much i've been going through burn out recently while writing my current wip, so instead of forcing myself to constantly be working on it (as I have been doing for the past week) i thought i'd just like,,,make a oneshots collection thing?? just like as a small side project so that i can take breaks in between writing for my main work (which is a total bitch to do rn bc writer's block + being a perfectionist and a harsh self-critic + burnout is the shittiest combo ever). This is also just something to keep me writing bc otherwise, knowing me, i’d take another 15 month hiatus lmaooOOO 
> 
> these will probably all be shorter, random snippets of stuff idrk but!! feel free to comment any requests ok and i might pick a few that i want to write out hehe C: (although keep in mind that i will not be writing for every single request, so please don't be upset if i don't take yours-) feel free to request stuff like crack fics, chat fics, aus, certain dialogue that you want etc. i can’t promise that i’ll do a good job at it if i even do it at all, but i want to improve my writing, experiment with what i’m capable of, and broaden my range of abilities + flexibility in terms of writing!! 
> 
> before we continue on though, i just want to make a few of my boundaries clear with any requests:  
> 1\. i don't write nsfw. please don't request nsfw. i'm uncomfortable with writing it. i might imply stuff or word it differently + vaguely, but i don't write smut and don't want to, sorry if you wanted to read dream getting railed lmao you're gonna have to get ur fix of smut from elsewhere  
> 2\. please no bnha au requests. the anime and the creator makes me very, very uncomfortable for several reasons which i don't exactly want to specify because there will probably be some people who flame me for it (which, by the way, fuck off because invalidating the boundaries and hurt of other people is not very cool at all c:) but yeah lmao also this wasn’t written to target anyone at all, so if you do feel like i’m throwing shade at you then that obviously says something lmaooooo 
> 
> But yeah those two are pretty much it?? Of course don’t request stuff like su*cide or r*pe for obvious reasons but otherwise i’m pretty chill with most stuff? Anyways!!! Idk how regularly i’ll be updating this, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless, and thank you for the support!!! Tags will be updated as I go C: 
> 
> I love y’all!!!

The stillness of the moon is displaying one of its many wondrous phases as it hangs in the sea of dark cobalt, blanket of the night adorned by a shimmering veil of stars and nebulae, and the candles tug weakly one last time at the thick veil of black shrouding the walls before they die, leaving the room washed with blue. 

The moon goddess caresses the contours of Dream’s star-dusted cheeks as they kiss, the blonde-haired boy’s arms draped over Techno’s shoulders while the coral-haired prince rests a hand on the younger’s hips. There are kindred spirits that dance around them like wisps of smoke in the soft moonlight, susurrations of adoration flitting around them to fill them with the need to touch each other, to feel each other, to drink in each other. The night is golden, and the silence is golden, as Techno traces the constellations that cloak the long-limbed, porcelain creature lying underneath him right now, kissing Ursa Major in the divots of Dream’s spine and Andromeda in the dip of his collarbones. There is Columba in the gentle flutter of the emerald-eyed boy’s hands as they reach for him, and Techno brings his lips back up to feel the stars of the younger’s smile against his mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against peach lips, and rose quartz hair falls from his shoulders like a silken curtain, shading Dream’s features softly to bring out the galaxies in his chartreuse irides. Slender fingers sift through his long locks of pale tourmaline hair, before a hand reaches for the buttoned collar of his pearlescent shirt. The knight’s eyes are wide in wonder as Techno stays there, hovering above the smaller boy and fixing him with ruby eyes that glistened like jasper, crimson red, but also bright hot like molten lava. The digits that are hovering above the gilded buttons of his blouse pause, hesitant, and Techno lifts the hand previously resting on the guard’s hips to his cheeks, cupping them tenderly and leaning closer. 

“You can,” he murmurs, baritone voice a low rumble that filled the quiet room so quietly, yet so loudly at the same time, like the crashes of high tide on a beach at midnight, Selene beckoning the waves with the curl of her fingers and the shining of her light. 

Something, however, changes in the flaxen-haired boy’s eyes as he turns his head to the side and lets his lashes flutter close like butterfly wings.“I’m not supposed to,” Dream whispers into the gold, not looking at him, and turning the air copper with his words. 

“Not supposed to what?” Techno asks, but he knows the answer already. He has known it for a long time. 

The veils to Dream’s sage eyes blink open, before the knight is turning his face to look back up at Techno, shivering slightly at the intensity of the fire in the prince’s merlot irides, “Be able to touch you like this,” he breathes, “I’m not supposed to be able to have you like this, not supposed to touch you like this, not supposed to love you like this.” 

And he knows of the ugly emotions that rear their heads in his lover’s chest and mind before, and he knows of their poisonous whispers that tarnish the knight’s consciousness with their bitterness. He knows of the way they jerk his beloved awake at night, make his chest feel tight, make him feel like a speck of dust, and Techno will never allow for it. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?” he says, tucking a loose strand of gold-spun hair behind Dream’s ear as said boy tilts his head back slightly, exposing the lavender-dotted skin of his neck. “I don’t know,” comes the whispered reply as the prince leans forward to press their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of mulberry wine and dew from the younger, and he does not say anything, “But you’re supposed to be with someone better, marry someone better. A prince, a princess, someone softer, someone more powerful, more useful, someone who’d be better for this country.”

Technoblade does not need to think before he replies, “Someone who I don’t love?” 

Dream is silent for a few moments, before he tilts his head to bump their noses lightly, “Someone who is worth more than me.”

There is pain and insecurity in his fragile voice, tendrils of uncertainty and doubt creeping into his voice like hungry vines, wrapping themselves around his throat to suffocate him like belladonna with the saccharine and cloying sweetness of their berries. Techno wants to rip them away from his lover, wants to plant blooming carnations instead where they blossom in the same colour as the blush that settles high on Dream’s cheeks whenever the prince presses worshipping kisses to the insides of his milky thighs. 

“Is that what you want, Dream?” the elder whispers, thumb stroking circles on his honeyed cheeks as he coaxes the emerald-eyed boy to look at him, and he thinks that there is a summer downpour in his eyes that makes the air stuffy and humid with the scent of rain. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Dream murmurs, but Technoblade interrupts him. 

“It does. It does, for you are the one I love,” he says softly before leaning down to join their lips again for a chaste kiss and pulls away, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not love me if you wish for me to marry someone else, if you wish for me to love someone else. Tell me that you do not want me the way I want you, and that you want to be free, for that is the only way I will ever willingly let you go, I do not wish for you to be unhappy with me.”

He sees Dream open his mouth to reply, but he does not let him, silencing him with a finger pressed to plump lips. 

“Tell me you do not love me,” he breathes into the night, into the bronze and cerulean-speckled air around them, “But do not tell me to love someone else. I cannot, and will not do it.”

He sees the moment something shatters in those pine depths of his lover’s eyes, and Techno pulls away to move them into a more comfortable position. At this, Dream’s figure tenses in panic, and a hand flies out to clutch tightly at the silk of his shirt, crushed moissanite and quartz spilling down his gilded cheeks as he whimpers, “N-no, p-please I didn’t-”

He is quick to embrace his lover, running calloused fingers through the younger’s goldenrod hair as he rocks them slightly, murmuring comfort into his lover’s fair locks as he shifts them slightly. Techno’s back leans against the pillows piled against the bed frame as he gently pulls Dream down, long legs resting on either side of his hips and cobweb halo of golden locks resting against his chest,“I’m here, sweetheart, I’m not leaving.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy cries quietly, shoulders shaking as he clenches the snow-white material of the prince’s blouse, white sapphire dropping down onto the velvety folds, “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” Dream’s words crack Techno’s heart open like a pomegranate, he feels the ruby seeds fall out of him with each breath and wounds who made love into such gentle destruction. Their love isn’t an inferno, brilliant and blazing with intensity that reaches the heavens, but instead, it’s a spring of hot water, mist and condensation wreathing around them, dream-like and relaxing until bit by bit, the water bubbles to wash over them and ease the ire from their systems, the ache from their muscles. 

“There is nothing to forgive, love,” Technoblade whispers as he looks up at the boy straddling his hips, the light of the moon blowing silver into his hair and illuminating him with crystalline fractals. Chang’e, from her lonely moon palace, gives her blessings to this boy and whispers for the knight to treasure their love, to hold it gently in his hands, so that he may enjoy this vernal warmth of budding blossoms, and not the jaded coldness of loneliness and isolation in a kingdom without your lover by your side. 

“I don’t,” Dream stutters, voice faint, “I don’t want you to l-love anyone else. I don’t want you to marry anyone else. It kills me to think of losing you, of leaving you.” He is usually golden all over, hair curled in flaxen waves and gold woven in his body like Midas’ own painstakingly handcrafted masterpiece, glorious and untouchable. Now, however, the silver daemones bless him with their breath, and he looks less noble, less stunningly divine than those of the Golden spirits, but no less ethereal and dream-like, a more corporeal deity, a reachable star. 

“It’s only you, Dream,” he whispers as he reaches out to first bring the boy’s hand to his chest and feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat, before he raises it to his lips and kisses his digits one by one, slowly and lovingly, “It’ll always be just you. No-one is worth more than you to me, darling, I would start wars for you, for your honour, for your safety, for your love.”

He sees the way Dream’s breath hitches when the knight meets the mellow fire in Techno’s scarlet eyes, flickering flames of oscillations like sunspots in the sun, the concentrations of intense magnetic field fluxes heralding the coming of solar flares. There are butterflies in his stomach, the same ones that flit when the prince knows that he will be holding his lover before his day is done, and he adores the light dusting of rosebuds that settle on the younger’s glistening cheeks. 

“You’re such a fool,” Dream murmurs to him, the last of the liquid stars falling from his eyes as they shimmer and shine to light up the glittering air around them, “Don’t do that. I’m not worth it.” 

Techno brings Dream’s face back down to kiss him again, fingers creeping under the seafoam of his cotton shirt to caress the milky expanse of skin right above his hips, leaving behind a wake of embers and a flourishing flower road as the feeling of his lover’s warmth on him stirs the firestone in him. He sees himself in the younger’s eyes, suspended in two shining drops of water, himself dark and tiny in fine detail, everything there as if his eyes were two miraculous bits of peridot that might capture and hold him intact. “You are,” he says to his paradise, his Eden, his home that is condensed into a single brilliant boy, “You’re worth it. Everything. Love yourself, sweetheart, because to love yourself, is to love me. For we are together, and one.” 

Their eyes close, together, as once again they melt into each other, and there is a heavenly bliss again in the peace that settles over the land, as they find that the sweetest place is nowhere less than in each other’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also kori if ur reading this then i’m still waiting on that analysis of deep fried spaghetti toes at this current time of writing) 
> 
> This one was written entirely at like,,3am??? So i’m sorry if it doesn’t really flow akfjsnkfsf pls i don’t make good decisions.
> 
> I told you these were gonna be short lmaooo anyways feel free to roll in some requests and i’ll see what i can do to feed y’all!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and ily <3


	2. the light that wraps you in its mortal flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord user myrrdynn from the dnb discord, this one's for you <3 
> 
> idk if i uhhh managed to pull it off?? trying to figure out how to work with the prompt while also doing it in a way that flowed with my writing style was something, but here you go u sweet bean C:

There is a white and blinding light that spills through the windows. It’s the kind that makes specks of dust shine like golden powder suspended mid-air, floating out of time. 

Techno hums as he takes his seat, sweeping the crimson material of his cloak to the side as he sits down on the plush, velvet cushioning. Behind him, the curtains are open, tied with velvet ribbons at the sides of the magnificent window that decorate the wall behind him, and wane winter sunshine cascades through the tempered glass to light the gold carvings of his chair alight like scintillating stars. It plays with his coral-coloured hair to paint it with a rose quartz, as if it had been done so by an expert’s water-colour brush, and dusts the planes of his jaw with silver. 

Soft footfalls sound on the lavish carpet as his blonde-haired guard comes to stand by his side, right when the clatter of a trolley and trays is announced by a servant’s entry. Techno nods his thanks as they scurry about to quickly set out the various plates and glasses, before he dismisses them to leave just him and his knight alone in the room. It had been a long morning, with bothersome discussions with the royal council that left a pounding headache nagging at his temples and an emptiness in his stomach. Beside him, Dream had not been blessed with much better experiences, for he too, had needed to stand through all of that, eyes watchful and weary. 

A sigh escapes his lips as the king leans forwards to pick up a sterling fork, twirling it between long fingers before he hums and glances over at where his companion stood in the shadows, back straight, posture elegant and goldenrod hair glimmering cream from where only a few sparks of light settled on it. He is not looking at Techno, instead, he keeps his eyes averted towards the ground where his chartreuse eyes are hidden by the glitter of his lashes, but he holds his head high, chin up, not letting a single sign of his fatigue slip through the cracks of his composure. 

“Taste this for me,” the king says suddenly into the silence as he gazes at Dream. The younger’s head jolts up slightly to let emerald meet ruby briefly, confusion and bewilderment twinkling in peridot. “I’m sorry?” the guard replies, voice soft and uncertain at the request. Techno gestures to one of the cakes, impeccably frosted and decorated as he tilts his head. “Taste this for me,” he repeats. 

He sees Dream biting his lip, and there is hesitance hovering around his figure as he moves, taking a step forwards, then pausing in his stride. “I…” he starts, searching for the words to agree with him, to deny him, to appease him - which of these it was to be, Techno does not know. He also does not care. 

“What, you’d rather your king be poisoned?” he asks, raising a brow in question as he peers over at the younger, resisting the urge to let a victorious grin curl up on his lips when he sees a lovely shade of pink bloom on the guard’s freckled cheeks, like carnations, like thornless roses. It is a question that only has one answer to it, and they both know it. 

“Of course not,” Dream says before he finally moves to Techno’s side, moves into the light to have his hair become golden silk under pale sun, before he takes a silver fork too to take a bite out of the fine dessert. The prince watches him intently, eyeing the way his jaw works gently, the way his sage irides glister at the flavour washing over his tongue, and the guard is unable to stop the sound that leaves his lips, thick, but not suffocatingly sweet or dense, almost syrupy, like sugar melted on slow fire, slightly burnt at the bottom of the pan. 

“Oh my god. It’s deli-” Dream cuts himself off as he flushes a beautiful shade of red, flustered, “I mean- I- uh- it’s safe. It tastes fine. Just fine. Yeah.”

There’s an amused smile beckoning at his lips, but Techno only lets out a satisfied hum, before he leans forwards to open the sleek bottle of wine. It’s finely fermented, and it glistens burgundy as he pours the liquid out into a delicate wine glass, and offers it to Dream too. 

“You should try a sip of the wine too,” he says, “Just to be safe.” Neither of them comment on how the wine had evidently been unopened previously, and had Dream brought up such semantics, the king would’ve found some other excuse to coax him into sampling the drink anyways. His guard seems to realise this, for he swallowed thickly before accepting the glass Techno is holding, hands fluttering slightly when his slender fingers brush against Techno’s gloved ones. 

He takes a sip, and the king drinks in the way the younger boy inhales at the nectar that pools rich yet light on his tongue before it slips down his throat to warm it up fondly like ambrosia. And although the rose-haired male has not drunken a drop of the wine yet, he thinks that the lovely sight of his guard alone is enough for him to become intoxicated. 

“N-no poison,” Dream whispers, before he tentatively sets the glass down on the ivory-clothed table. He makes to move back into the shadows, to become mute and a part of the background again, but Techno will not let him, not when he deserves to be a flourishing flower that was the focal point of a magnificent painting. 

“You should also sit down. Here,” he says, boldly, daring as he stares up at Dream and pats his thighs, relishing in the way that the fair-haired boy’s mouth falls open, “You know. Just in case someone tries to lunge at me and stab me.” It is such a stupid excuse, the both of them think that, but Techno does not bother to exercise more effort to come up with a better reason- 

“But-”

“What, would you rather your king be killed?” - not when he can just simply add that on at the end of his sentence, and set everything in stone. Dream blushes somehow even more, but steps forwards again to carefully sit down on Techno’s lap, long limbs draping around him to bring with them the warmth of starfire, “I- o-of course n-not.” 

He is tense and unmoving, the pale seafoam of his tunic shimmering like an opal under the sun god’s breath, and Techno leans forwards to snake his arms around the waist of the younger. He can hear the rapid heartbeat of his guard, thrumming and nervously bumping around in his chest as if it was a shy fawn. Dream sits stiff in his lap, hands hovering above his shoulders, unsure, hesitant to reach something so divine, and all Techno can see is the uncertainty that clouds his face. 

He thinks that he can feel his heart fall to his stomach. Has he misread everything? All the looks that the two had exchanged, the peonies that blossomed on Dream’s cheeks whenever the king leaned close, the tenderness in his voice whenever he said the elder’s name? 

“I’m sorry,” he says suddenly, drawing back as his actions cause the golden-haired boy to look at him out of surprise, “Am I making you uncomfortable by doing this? I don’t wish to force you to do anything. You don’t need to do any of this if it makes you don’t want to.” It startles the shorter boy, who stares at him with wide eyes and hitched breath, and Techno can hear the voices in his head sneering at him, telling him that he has screwed it all up, that Dream hates him, that he is nothing but a fool, that he doesn’t deserve-

“No,” his voice cuts through the darkness in his mind like a piercing lay of light. It is warm, it is holy, and it is saving, “No. I don’t mind.” He does not even give Techno the time to process his words, before he adds on in a quieter voice, “I want it.” The boy turns in his lap, and the first thing the king sees is golden sunbeams on his cheeks, his brow, the Cupid’s arc, smeared on the upper lip. It’s light and impalpable, capturing all the fragile light of the winter day and making it shine on his skin like dew, like a golden rainbow. Techno wonders what it would taste like under his lips. 

“Then, there’s one last thing that you should do,” he says slowly, quietly, tendrils of adoration creeping into his baritone hum, and he feels the way Dream shivers at it. “Yeah?” Dream asks softly, and there is no denying the sage irides that flickered down to the peach-coloured lips of the coral-haired monarch. It is not electricity that charges the air between them, but instead, the longing between Niü Lang and Zhi Nü as they watch the bridge of magpies between them from across the swirling Milky Way. 

“You should kiss me,” Techno says, “Because I am famished. Would you want your king to starve?”

The pewter-coloured clouds part to let brilliant tuscan sun through the wraiths as Dream smiles, eyes soft, lips soft, and love tender. “No. That would not be desirable.” 

And Techno thinks that he can taste the honey of the cakes in his mouth and the sweetness of wine lingering on the younger’s lips as he leans in. 

Dream melts against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did it justice?? idk aksdjnfskf i'm sorry 
> 
> anyways i uhhh made an instagram??? it's @quqi_n and i'm planning to post sketches, brainrot, updates on when i publish a new fic or sumn etc. on there, idk what i'm doing lmao but uhhh bc there will probably be dnb art on there and i don't want to be witch-hunted, just dm me "you don't make good decisions" (yes tell me that, bc u would be right in saying so)/lmk ur username on discord and i'll accept the follow request C: i have far too much brainrot on my head to be spewing my guts out constantly in the dnb server and i have no friends to yell about it to either so skfjSKJFND


End file.
